Restless Spirit
10 20 Drahomira's ring|skill_checks = Drahomira|previous_quest = Awakening|suggested_items = Lockpicks Padfoot potion (optional)}} 'Restless Spirit '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After getting a tip-off from the Innkeeper of Ledetchko, Henry hears that the local herbalist, Kunhuta, hasn't been seen recently. Kunhuta has injured her back, and requests that Henry attend to a matter on her behalf. The ghosts of her dead neighbour is haunting Drahomira at night, and she asks Henry to help her put the angry spirits to rest. You'll need to break into the Monastery, which has 'hard' and 'Very Hard' locks, so bring lockpicks and possibly a Padfoot potion. Synopsis The herb woman asked me to help Drahomia, the butcher woman from Ledetchko who is at her wits' end. She claims the ghost of her dead neighbour has been haunting her at night and she can't get a wink of sleep. Objectives *Collect 10 poppies (0/10). *Talk to Drahomira. **Find Alois' grave ***Pick flowers from the grave of the restless deceased. ****Drive the ghost out of Drahomira's cottage. *****Begin the smudging ritual. ******Burn the herbs. *******Find out the following day if the smudging ritual worked. *Ask the Apothecary in Rattay about banishing ghosts. **Get the book Necronomicon. ***Wait until the Apothecary has read the book. *Find out what's troubling the departed Alois' soul. **Find something that belonged to Alois (0/1) ***Take some charred wood from the burned down farm **Find the grave of Alois' wife, Lada. ***Find Lada's grave *Go back to the Apothecary. **Meet with the Apothecary at the crossroads. ***Cast the spell over the grave. *See Drahomira and find out if the spell worked. **Find out from Father Godwin what to do about the ghost. ***Get Drahomira to tell the truth. ****(Optional) Go to the quarry and arrange for a cross to be made. Walkthrough Head to the herbalist's hut north of Ledetchko and speak to Kunhuta, who will ask for Henry's help. Drahomira, the Ledetchko butcher's widow, had requested Kunhuta's assistance in exorcising her dead neighbour's spirit, but the herbalist is not well enough to make the journey. Kunhuta asks Henry to collect 10 poppies in order to perform a 'smudging' ritual, and go to Drahomira for further instructions. She sells the poppies, so purchase them off her or go and pick some, then head down to Ledetchko and speak to Drahomira at the butchers. She is not quite sure that young Henry is up to the task, so you'll need to convince or intimidate her to continue the quest. Drahomira's Stats She will then reveal that she has been haunted by the ghost of her dead neighbour, Alois, a nearby farmer. Henry questions why she of all people is being tormented by his spirit, and she suggests it is due to the fact they grew up together as children. Travel to Sasau and find Alois's grave in the church yard, which has some cemetery flowers growing on it. Pick the flowers and go back to Ledetchko. Drahomira will take you to her bedroom and ask you to drop the flowers into a dish, before a cross. Henry will have the option to do the prayer in English or in Latin. Don't let the fact that Henry can't really speak Latin deter you. Unfortunately, the ritual doesn't work, so Drahomira sends you to see Konyash the Apothecary, in Rattay. He is hesitant to help at first, as communicating with the dead is heresy. However, he does know of a book - a forbidden book, kept under lock and key at the Sasau Monastery, called the Necronomicon. Travel to the Monastery and wait until evening - the monks go to bed at 11pm. Enter the courtyard, and head up the stairs to your left. When you get to the first floor landing, turn left and head for the door straight ahead of you - this is the easiest door to unlock (even though it's still 'Hard') and will take you straight to the keys and then to the cabinet without running into too many monks. The Prior might be wandering in this section of the Monastery, but he's pretty chill. Once you have accessed the locked room, go through the door on your left to a basic sleeping chamber, and then into a luxurious bedroom. You should probably pick up Treasure map II from the side table while you are here. But don't take the torn page - you need it for ''Scattered Pages''. In the next room is a table with four chairs, and a locked trunk. Pick the trunk to obtain the key to forbidden books. Continue onto the next room, then unlock the 'Very Hard' door to access another bedroom before you enter the library. Directly to your left is a locked cabinet with the Necronomicon inside on a shelf. Pick it up and leave the way you came. While you're there, don't be tempted to take Avicenna - Sufficientia, as you'll need it for ''Libri Prohibiti'' and its easier to get if you leave it where is it. Go back the way you came to get out of the Monastery, and then go back to Rattay to give the book to Konyash. He'll be very pleased, and pay you 20 . He should find the spell within about three hours. Konyash tells Henry that the ghost has unfinished business, and he will need to say the prayer over the grave of the person keeping him from moving on, while burning something from Alois' house. Go back to Drahomira and learn about Alois' wife, Lada, a vile woman who burned down their farmhouse - with Alois still inside. Lada went mad after this, and was later found dead in the woods, where she was quickly buried. Henry will also learn that the burnt down farmhouse is just to the north of Ledetchko. Ask some of the villagers about the grave to learn that she is buried on the hillside on the other side of the river. Head there over to the farmhouse and grab a piece of charred wood, then find the grave and return to Rattay, where the Apothecary will agree to meet you at the crossroads east of Ledetchko. Once there, follow him to the grave site where he will perform the exorcism. The next day, Drahomira will tearfully tell Henry that the spell didn't work, give him 375 and ask him to go visit a priest to ask for his help. Travel to Uzhitz to talk to Father Godwin, who will suggest that it is not a ghost, but only the widow's conscience that haunts her. He advises Henry that there may be more to this story, and to go back to Drahomira, get the truth, and have her erect an atonement cross (and if you can get her to make a donation to the Uzhitz church, that'd be even better). Once again, return to Ledetchko, and find out the truth by either threatening or cajoling the widow. Drahomira's Stats She will confess that she and Alois had been having an affair, and Lada found out, setting fire to the farmhouse in revenge. Henry can advise Drahomira to confess the truth to Alois' children, or to let sleeping dogs lie. She will then give him 10 to visit the Talmberg quarry to arrange for an atonement cross to be erected. Rupert at the quarry will sell you the cross, and send it to Ledethcko. Drahomira will thank Henry for his help, and give him 20 and her ring. She tells him that she finally feels at peace, and Henry comments that he has yet to find his. After completing the quest, you can return to Kunhuta for some additional dialogue, some herbs and a potion. Notes *''The quest marker for retrieving the Necronomicon will remain in Rattay, even though the book is in the Sasau Monastery.'' Category:Side Quests